La Dama del Crepúsculo
by Er Deivi
Summary: Secuela de El Yesquero Mágico. Cupido ha llegado a su nuevo instituto, esperando volver a empezar. Mientras, un apuesto príncipe espera poder declararle su amor a la chica de sus sueños, pero un nefasto acontecimiento está a punto de alterar la situación, ¿qué pasará?
1. Érase una llegada

**Hola a todos. Después de tanta espera, aquí da comienzo mi nuevo fic "La Dama del Crepúsculo". Vendrá a ser como la historia a partir del episodio 8 de Ever After High (en el que debuta Cupido). Asimismo, aparecerán otros personajes que, si bien su aparición es posterior, en sus debuts se les ha tratado como si siempre hubiesen estado ahí.**

**Bien, sin más preámbulos, empezamos "correctamente". ¡Música!**

_**They told you everything was waiting for you**_

_**They told you everything was set in stone**_

_**But now you're feeling like a different ending**_

_**Sometimes you gotta find it on your own**_

_**It's an open book**_

_**A road in reverse**_

_**A brand new hook**_

_**Forget that curse**_

_**It's a Rebel cause**_

_**With a Royal heart**_

_**Rewrite, ignite, restart**_

_**Cause it's your life**_

_**It's your time**_

_**Go forward **_

_**Or rewind**_

_**Cause you're Royal**_

_**You're Rebel**_

_**You're more than one together**_

_**However you go ever in Ever After High**_

_**LA DAMA DEL CREPÚSCULO**_

Capítulo 1. Érase una llegada

En un lugar muy lejano, más allá de la imaginación, un tren estaba llegando a la estación. Por megafonía estaban anunciado la llegada dentro del expreso. Alguien dentro de un vagón del mismo abrió los ojos. Había sido un viaje muy largo.

- Ya hemos llegado – dijo mientras se desperezaba –. Se estaba haciendo muy largo el viaje

El tren fue reduciendo poco a poco su velocidad, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Una vez hizo esto, las puertas se abrieron y los pasajeros comenzaron a bajar. Entre todos ellos, bajó una chica, provista de su equipaje.

Se trataba de Cupido, una chica de piel rosada, que tenía los ojos azules y una larga melena de pelo rosa que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Llevaba un vestido rosa pálido, además de unas hombreras de un tono más oscuro de rosa y unas hermosas alas a la espalda.

Con su equipaje a rastras, recorrió el camino que separaba el andén de la entrada de la estación. Miró a la gente. Aquel ambiente era totalmente distinto del que hasta entonces conocía. En el pasado había vivido en un ambiente tétrico pero agradable. En cambio, aquel lugar era más bien fantástico. Todo parecía un cuento de hadas, y estaba segura que bien pronto conocería aquel mundo más en profundidad.

Mientras salía de la estación, contemplaba maravillada los paisajes, y sus gentes. Algunos la miraban con curiosidad. Empezó a preguntarse a sí misma si el atuendo que llevaba era el más adecuado. Se había pasado horas decidiendo como poder ir vestida sin llamar la atención, y pensaba que lo había conseguido, aunque era posible que la miraran sorprendidos por lo guapa que era. Nunca había querido alardear de su belleza, solo miraba lo que percibían los demás. Quizá por eso asustaba a los chicos cuando estaba en su anterior instituto. Pero todo aquello cambió el día que había conocido a Andy. Con él todo había sido distinto. Habían compartido grandes momentos. Hasta el día que recibió aquella carta. Tenía que trasladarse a un nuevo instituto, marchándose de allí. Cuando lo supo, una oleada de tristeza se le vino encima. Pero gracias a sus amigas, sus últimos días en su anterior instituto fueron inolvidables.

Pero por desgracia, llegó el día de su marcha, y ahora tenía que empezar otra vez de cero. Pero por lo menos aquel lugar parecía acogedor.

Se dirigió a la ventanilla de información, para pedir un plano que la ayudara a llegar a su nuevo instituto. El hombre que estaba al otro lado de la ventanilla se lo entregó, dándole a continuación indicaciones sobre como llegar hasta allí.

Afortunadamente, el instituto no quedaba demasiado lejos de la estación, por lo que podía dirigirse hasta allí andando.

Así pues, cogió el camino, mientras prestaba atención al paisaje. Aquel lugar era idílico, el escenario propio de un cuento de hadas. Parecía hecho a propósito para albergar todos aquellos cuentos.

Mientras caminaba, veía una cafetería, y cerca de ella una tienda de zapatos. Se le ocurrió detenerse a echar un vistazo al escaparate. Estaba lleno de zapatos de todo tipo, desde modelos clásicos hasta modelos modernos que no había visto nunca. Se fijó en la chica que estaba atendiendo. Era de su edad, y en ese momento atendía a otras chicas que buscaban un calzado. Parecía que era feliz atendiendo a la gente. Tal vez ella misma se pasara por aquella zapatería cuando se hubiera instalado.

Tras dejar atrás la tienda, Cupido llegaba al instituto. Ante ella se erguía un castillo impresionante con un cartel que decía "Ever After High"

- Impresionante – dijo ella con los ojos bien abiertos

Tras ver el aspecto del edificio, dedicó unos segundos a mirar los alrededores. El recinto del instituto estaba rodeado de bellos jardines, en los cuales podía verse a algunos estudiantes observando el paisaje o estudiando a la sombra de los árboles.

Cupido se fijó en que había algunas parejas de estudiantes, y otras en las que alguno de los dos parecía inseguro. Estaba segura de que podría hacer mucho por hacer que el amor en aquel lugar floreciera. Pero eso podía esperar.

Con decisión, entró en aquel instituto, cargando como pudo su equipaje. Entonces llegó a la entrada del mismo. Vio ante sí una entrada muy amplia, llena de estudiantes de todo tipo, pero al contrario que en su anterior instituto, casi todos eran humanos.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era buscar el despacho del director. Sería mejor preguntar a alguien, por lo que caminó hacia un grupo de estudiantes que había cerca de la entrada.

Pero de repente, unos gigantescos pies se cruzaron en su camino, cosa que le hizo detenerse súbitamente.

Era un gigante que pasaba a gran velocidad, haciendo temblar el suelo y provocando que Cupido perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo hacia atrás. Y ella hubiera caído al suelo de no ser porque alguien la sujetó

- Por poco – dijo una voz masculina –. Menos mal que he frenado la caída. Si un gigante te pilla en su trayectoria, puedes acabar cayendo al suelo

- Gracias – dijo Cupido mientras se reincorporaba y se daba la vuelta –. Acabo de llegar aquí y todo esto me resulta nue...

De pronto, vio que su salvador era un apuesto príncipe de cabello castaño y gafas que le hacían muy atractivo. Ella se quedó sin palabras cuando le vio

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo el príncipe al ver que ella estaba como tambaleándose

- Sí, no es nada – dijo ella, tratando de disimular –. Esto, ¿podrías decirme donde está el despacho del director?

- Claro – dijo él con toda amabilidad –. Debes seguir este pasillo hasta el final y después coger las escaleras que hay a mano izquierda. Al final de las mismas está su despacho. Lo reconocerás fácilmente

Ella lo escuchaba maravillada, tratando de retener toda la información que podía. Era difícil concentrarse en lo que le decía, ya que sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar aquel rostro. Cuando terminó, el chico repuso:

- ¿Lo has entendido?

- Sí... creo – dijo Cupido

- Espero que te guste este instituto – dijo él –. Supongo que te veré por aquí. Si necesitas alguna otra cosa, avísame y estaré encantado de ayudarte. Mi nombre es Dexter. Dexter Charming

- Gra... gracias – dijo ella –. Yo me llamo Cupido

- Ah, bonito nombre – dijo él –. Bien, tengo que irme. Cuidado si te vuelves a caer al suelo. Puede que la próxima vez no haya alguien ahí para recogerte

Y se alejó, dejando a Cupido con una sonrisa en los labios.

Una vez Dexter se perdió de vista, Cupido recordó por qué estaba allí, y retomó su camino hacia el despacho del director.

Recordando como pudo las explicaciones de Dexter, encontró el despacho. Seguidamente, llamó a la puerta

- Adelante – dijo una voz desde el interior

Cupido abrió la puerta y entró. Encontró a un hombre sentado en su escritorio

- ¿El director Grimm, supongo? – dijo ella

Milton Grimm, el director de aquel instituto, asintió

- Imagino que debes ser la nueva alumna – dijo el director – ¿Te llamabas...?

- Chariclo Argantone Cupido, señor – dijo ella –. Pero todo el mundo me conoce como Cupido

- Ah, sí. La hija adoptiva de Eros – dijo el director revisando entre sus papeles –. Tu expediente llegó hace poco. Creo recordar que tu padre te envió aquí para ayudar a las parejas a encontrar el amor

Cupido asintió

- Llevo toda mi vida en esa misión – dijo ella –. Aunque hasta ahora siempre la había desempeñado en mi anterior instituto

- Un instituto para los hijos de los monstruos, ¿verdad? – dijo el director, quien ante el gesto de sorpresa de Cupido, añadió –. Sí, he escuchado hablar de ese instituto. Pero este lugar es totalmente distinto

- Lo sé, señor – dijo ella –. Me he estado informando, y sé que este instituto es para los hijos de personajes de cuento

- En efecto – dijo el director –. Como comprenderás, todos estos están entregados a la labor de seguir los pasos de sus padres... salvo ciertas excepciones. Si quieres hacer que los estudiantes encuentren el verdadero amor, adelante. Pero siempre que ello no les aleje del destino que tienen asignado

Cupido vio que el director le miraba con severidad mientras pronunciaba aquellas últimas palabras

- Descuide, señor – dijo ella –. Haré mi trabajo sin interferir en esos destinos

- Así me gusta – dijo el director –. Bien, ahora llamaré a una estudiante que te enseñará el instituto y te contará todo cuanto necesites saber

El director entonces pulsó un botón del circuito de megafonía

- Apple White, preséntate ahora mismo en el despacho del director – dijo

En la mente de Cupido no había más que preguntas. ¿Quién sería Apple White? ¿Y qué le mostraría de aquel instituto?

Poco después, alguien llamó a la puerta

- Adelante – dijo una vez más el director

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró una princesa de larga melena rubia y con aspecto risueño. Ella debía ser Apple White

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola a todos. Bienvenidos a un nuevo fic de Ever After High. Este primer capítulo ha estado más centrado en Cupido, y en como fue su llegada al instituto. Si habéis leído mi fic de Monster High "La venganza de Anubis", sabréis cómo ha llegado Cupido a esta situación.**

**Cupido debuta oficialmente en el episodio "Y llegó Cupida", pero yo he cambiado su forma de llegar. El resto de acontecimientos del episodio en que debuta ya los iréis viendo. También he querido representar de alguna manera la forma en que vio por primera vez a Dexter, ya que en el episodio parecía como si ya lo conociera. **

**Y no os preocupéis, saldrán también a su debido tiempo el resto de personajes. También aparecerán personajes nuevos, en especial Duchess, Sparrow, Melody y puede que Humphrey, ya que aunque salieron más tarde, cuando debutaron parecía como si siempre hubieran estado ahí.**

**Y, siguiendo mi costumbre, de los personajes que salieron en mi anterior fic de Ever After High no voy a poner una descripción exhaustiva, ya que eso se hizo en el momento en que debutaron.**

**Bien, esto es todo por el momento ¿Qué le contará Apple a Cupido? ¿Se adaptará a su nueva vida en ese instituto? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué los gigantes nunca miran por donde pisan?**

**Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	2. Érase dos bandos

**Y aquí seguimos. A continuación el capítulo 2**

Capítulo 2. Érase dos bandos

Apple entró muy resuelta en el despacho del director

- Aquí estoy, señor director – dijo mientras irradiaba un aire de perfección

- Te presento a Cupido, nuestra nueva estudiante – dijo el director –. Necesito que la acompañes a su habitación y le enseñes nuestras instalaciones. Es preciso que se adapte lo antes posible a nuestro ritmo

Apple sonrió

- Sí, señor – dijo ella –. Será un placer

Tras despedirse del director, ambas salieron del despacho

- Así que tú eres la alumna nueva – dijo Apple –. Me alegro que hayas elegido un instituto como este para tus estudios, pero dime, ¿has decidido ya tu destino?

- ¿Mi destino? – preguntó Cupido, sorprendida – ¿A qué te refieres?

- Ah, ¿no lo sabes? – dijo entonces Apple –. Claro, tú no eres hija de un personaje de cuento de hadas, por eso no sabes de lo que te hablo. Ven, te lo explicaré mientras caminamos hasta tu habitación

Ambas echaron a caminar. Apple parecía moverse con gracilidad y optimismo. Sin duda, estaba en su elemento

- Todos los que estamos aquí tenemos un destino que seguir, el mismo que en su día siguieron nuestros padres – dijo –. La mayoría de los nuestros quedaron establecidos en el Día del Destino, salvo ciertas excepciones

Cupido se fijó en que al pronunciar estas palabras, Apple miraba al suelo, como con cierta pesadumbre. ¿Qué era el Día del Destino y qué había pasado en el mismo para que ella adoptara esa expresión?

Apple cambió su expresión y ambas prosiguieron el camino. Ambas vieron el pasillo central, el comedor, la biblioteca, la sala de estudio e incluso los jardines. La hija de Blancanieves acompañaba su presentación de cada parte de la estancia con exageradas descripciones sobre la misma y en ocasiones entonando canciones durante el transcurso de los cuales acudían palomas blancas y se ponían sobre los brazos de Apple, maravilladas con el tono de su voz. A Cupido en cambio le hacía gracia contemplar aquella escena.

Pronto llegaron a la zona donde se ubicaban los dormitorios de los alumnos. Apple mostraba las estancias a la recién llegada

- Pero tu caso es especial. Pronto verás que puedes elegir. Puedes ser una Real en busca de su felices para siempre como yo... – y añadió en un tono menos alegre – o una Rebelde que decida rescribir su destino, como Raven

- ¿Quién es Ra...? – preguntó Cupido

- ¡Ah, mira, hemos llegado! – le cortó Apple –. Esta será tu habitación. Todas son compartidas, esperemos que tu compi esté aquí

Apple llamó a la puerta. Una voz desde el interior le respondió que podían pasar. Ambas entraron entonces

- Hola, Blondie – dijo Apple –. Te presento a tu nueva compañera de habitación, Cupido. Cupido, esta es Blondie

Cupido vio a su compañera. Era una chica con larga melena rubia, que hasta ese momento había estado manipulando una tablet, pero la dejó sobre su cama en ese momento para atender a la recién llegada

- Qué bien – dijo sonriente mientras saludaba a Cupido –. Por fin voy a tener una compañera de cuarto

Blondie miró bien a Cupido. Seguidamente, volvió a coger su tablet y apuntó con ella a la nueva

- Veamos, ¿de donde vienes? ¿qué edad tienes? ¿qué hobbies tienes? ¿cuál es tu comida preferida? ¿y tu asignatura? ¿tienes mascota? – preguntó Blondie tan seguidamente que resultaba imposible comprender qué le estaba preguntando

- Calma, Blondie, ya tendrás tiempo de averiguar todas esas cosas – dijo Apple, interponiéndose, y seguidamente volviéndose a Cupido –. No te preocupes, es que tiene un videoblog en el que le gusta publicar todas las novedades que llegan a sus oídos

Cupido esbozó una sonrisa. Aquella descripción le sonaba realmente familiar, pues se parecía mucho a la de alguien que había conocido en su anterior instituto

- Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos para que puedas instalarte cómodamente. No olvides dirigirte a mi si necesitas ayuda con algo – dijo Apple –. Ven, Blondie. Tengo que comentarte algo

Apple asió a Blondie por el hombro

- Pero, pero... – trató de decir Blondie mientras Apple se la llevaba de la habitación

Cuando la puerta de esta se cerró, Cupido se quedó sola

- Creo que me va a gustar estudiar aquí – dijo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Madeline se encontraba tomando tranquilamente el té en el recibidor de Ever Ager High, mientras veía como las hileras de estudiantes pasaban de un lado para otro. Pero ella seguía concentrada en el aroma de su bebida

- Ah, buenos días, Señor Er Deivi. Me alegra volver a escuchar su voz después de tanto tiempo. ¿Están otra vez de vacaciones los narradores habituales?

**- Estoooo... sí, están otra vez de vacaciones**

- ¿Ah, sí? Y bien ¿qué nuevas aventuras vamos a tener en esta historia?

**- Me temo que eso tendrás que descubrirlo por ti misma. No querrás que les echemos a perder la sorpresa a los lectores, ¿verdad?**

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Es verdad, voy a descubrir yo misma qué pasará en esta aventura! ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

**- Por el momento ve a saludar a Raven, que viene hacia ti**

- ¡Sí señor! _(Se levanta del asiento)_ ¡Allá voy!

Madeline corrió a saludar a Raven, que parecía optimista

- ¡Hola Raven! – saludó Madeline

- Hola, Maddie – dijo Raven –. ¿Qué, has estado escuchando nuevamente a los narradores?

- No exactamente – dijo Madeline –. Hoy narra Er Deivi de nuevo. Dice que nos espera una graaaaaan aventura

- ¿Una aventura? – dijo Raven, siguiéndole la corriente –. Cuanto me gustaría hacer que mi destino fuera una

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Madeline

- Desde el Día del Destino, me siento mucho mejor – dijo Raven a Madeline –. Presiento que nada me impedirá rescribir mi propio destino

- Y yo espero que lo logres – dijo Madeline –. Me dejaste impresionada en ese momento

Madeline entonces hizo como si cerrara de golpe un libro e imitando la voz de Raven dijo:

- "¡Pienso rescribir mi propio destino! ¡Mi felices para siempre comienza ahora!"

Raven rió

- Iba a buscar a Cedar para ir a los jardines, ¿vienes con nosotras? – dijo

- Vale – respondió Madeline –. A ver si allí averiguo como continúa esta historia

Ambas amigas se alejaron, mientras no se dieron cuenta de que Dexter las observaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ashlynn salía de su tienda de zapatos. Se disponía a volver al instituto, pero antes de ir por allí se decidió a pasear por el bosque. Sabía que no le pillaba de camino, pero había una buena razón para hacerlo.

Así pues, se internó en el bosque, paseando por entre los árboles y mirando encantada a los animalitos.

Finalmente, se detuvo junto a un frondoso roble

- Llegas con retraso – dijo una voz desde lo alto

Hunter descendió de un salto, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Lo siento, se presentaron unas clientas a última hora y tuve que atenderlas – dijo Ashlynn

Hunter no dijo nada. Solamente la abrazó

- Tenía muchas ganas de verte – dijo Hunter –. Es muy complicado esconder esto

Ambos se separaron, pero mantuvieron unidas sus manos y mirándose

- Lo sé – dijo Ashlynn –. No sé como se lo tomarían los demás si los descubriesen. Ya me sentí muy preocupada cuando Cedar nos pilló

Hunter se apenó

- Menos mal que juró mantener el secreto – dijo –. Pero estoy preocupado de que alguien más sospeche y se lo pregunte. No olvides que no sabe decir mentiras

- No te preocupes – dijo Ashlynn –. Ella sabe como esquivar preguntas como esa

- Me alegro de poder contar con ella – dijo Hunter –. Pero aun así esto es demasiado arriesgado

- Tranquilo – dijo Ashlynn poniéndole un dedo en los labios –. No me ha seguido nadie, lo he comprobado

Hunter se tranquilizó y la abrazó, aliviado. Por suerte, había gente capaz de guardar un secreto, aunque no supiera decir mentiras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un cisne negro navegaba por uno de los estanques, con mirada desafiante. El objetivo que buscaba tenía que estar muy cerca. Divisó detalladamente hasta que lo encontró. Era una silueta que en ese momento se encontraba tocando una guitarra. Perfecto. Ese era el momento de intervenir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola a todos. Quizá sea un capítulo un poco corto, pero espero que os guste igualmente. **

**Algunas tramas van avanzando, y de nuevo van apareciendo personajes. **

**En la bio de Cupido dice que su compañera de habitación era Blondie, aunque eso nunca se ha mencionado en la serie. **

**Y una historia más, no podía faltar mi oportuna intervención.**

**Por último, agradecimientos a:**

**_Yolotsin Xochitl: _gracias por tu review. Aquí tienes el episodio**

**_Leila Hook: _pues sí, ya estoy de vuelta, espero que no se te haya hecho demasiado larga la espera. Y me pareció oportuno el incluir este pequeño pasaje, ya que nunca se explicó.**

**Bien, esto es todo por ahora ¿Hará Blondie su entrevista? ¿Descubrirá Madeline de qué va la trama? ¿Por qué mirará Dexter a Raven? Y sobre todo ¿Qué quiere el cisne negro?**

**Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	3. Érase un príncipe observador

**Hola a todos. Ya me encuentro mucho mejor. Gracias por haber esperado. Aquí os dejo (por fin) con el siguiente episodio**

Capítulo 3. Érase un príncipe observador

El cisne de repente se transformó en una chica de ojos marrones con el pelo blanco y negro, y que llevaba un vestido blanco con una falda de tonos grises y morados, rematados en gris oscuro en su parte inferior. En ese momento, ella saltó grácilmente sobre el agua, hasta alcanzar a su objetivo

- Hola, Sparrow – dijo ella

El chico que tocaba la guitarra la miró. Él tenía el pelo naranja, y llevaba un sombrero verde y negro en la cabeza. Tenía los ojos verdes, y llevaba una camiseta negra sobre la cual llevaba un chaleco marrón con detalles dorados

- Hola Duchess – respondió – ¿Qué quieres?

La chica empezó a moverse como si fuera una bailarina danzando

- Como sabrás, estoy buscando un final feliz – dijo mientras giraba sobre sí misma –, lo cual significa que tengo que hacer que quede alguno libre para poder hacerme con él

Sparrow resopló

- Lo sé – dijo –. Me lo has debido contar un millón de veces

Pero Duchess no se vio alterada

- Tal vez – dijo –. Pero lo que no te he dicho es que ya he encontrado alguien a quien arrebatárselo

Sparrow la miró, interesado

- ¿Y bien? ¿A quién deseas arrebatárselo? ¿A Briar? ¿A Lizzie? – y entonces preguntó no sin cierto temor – ¿O quizá a Ashlynn?

- A ninguna de las tres – dijo Duchess mientras miraba más de cerca a Sparrow –. He pensado en Apple

Sparrow suspiró aliviado. Sentía algo por Ashlynn, aunque por alguna razón que no lograba comprender sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos por ella

- ¿Y por qué ella? – preguntó, sintiendo curiosidad

- Apple es muy molesta – dijo Duchess –. Tengo que planear algo para que deje de hacerme sombra. Así podré hacerme con su final feliz

A Duchess le brillaban los ojos. Ya se veía siendo envenenada por Raven, siendo despertada por Daring y convirtiéndose en una cantante de éxito

- Pero por supuesto es algo que no puedo hacer yo sola, por lo que necesito que me ayudes – dijo entonces Duchess

- ¡Esto tiene muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucha marcha! – gritó Sparrow tocando la guitarra con todas sus fuerzas –. Puedes contar conmigo

- Excelente – dijo Duchess –. La operación Final Feliz está en marcha

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras, desde lejos Dexter miraba a Raven con ojos enternecidos

- Ojalá pudiese decirle lo que siento – dijo para sí mismo con tristeza –. ¿Por qué tenemos que ser cada uno de un bando?

Entonces, decidió seguir su camino, mientras su mente hacía esfuerzos para pensar en una forma de invitar a Raven a la próximo baile que iba a haber, pero por más que lo intentaba, no hallaba una forma de lograr sus propósitos.

De repente, tropezó con Cupido. A ella se le subieron los colores a la cara

- Estooooo... lo siento, Dexter – dijo

- No tiene importancia – respondió él –. ¿Has conseguido instalarte ya?

- Sí – respondió ella –. Ya he conocido a mi nueva compañera. Se llama Blondie

- ¿Blondie Lockes? – preguntó Dexter riéndose –. Me sorprende que no haya intentado entrevistarte para su blog. No se le escapa una

- De hecho, lo ha intentado, pero menos mal que Apple me la ha quitado de encima para que pudiera instalarme tranquila

- Menos mal, aunque yo de ti no contaría con mucho tiempo de tranquilidad – dijo Dexter –. Si Blondie se empeña en incluir algo en su blog, no parará hasta que lo consiga

- En ese caso, me andaré con ojo – dijo Cupido –. No es que no quiera contarle mi historia, pero me gustaría terminar de asentarme en este lugar

- ¿Te gustaría ver la biblioteca? – preguntó entonces Dexter –. Sé que Blondie no te buscará allí, y así de paso podría decirte qué libros son los que te vendrán bien este año

Cupido sonrió. El chico más guapo que había visto desde que llegó a aquel instituto le estaba proponiendo un plan fantástico. ¿Había algo mejor?

- Claro que sí, aun no la he visto – mintió, pues Apple se la había mostrado con anterioridad

- Ven, es por aquí – dijo Dexter

Ambos se dirigieron camino de la biblioteca, durante el cual Cupido le echaba miradas fugaces a Dexter

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Raven y Madeline caminaban por uno de los pasillos, en dirección a los jardines. Madeline parecía muy contenta

- ...y mi salón de té es una auténtica maravilla – dijo –. Hay teteras voladoras, cuadros que no necesitan una pared para sostenerse, un sombrero con alas...

Raven sonreía ante esa descripción

- Me alegra que por fin tengas el salón de te que tanto querías – dijo –. Pero, ¿no crees que la decoración llamará la atención de todo el que entre?

- ¡De eso justamente se trata! – dijo Madeline –. Quiero que todos vean que es un salón único

- No tengo ninguna duda que va a serlo – dijo Raven –. Habrá que hablar con Cedar y las demás para que vengan a verlo

- Y hablando de Cedar – dijo Madeline –. Mírala, allí está

Ambas vieron que Cedar estaba manejando una marioneta en su mano izquierda, que tenía casi el mismo aspecto que ella, salvo por lo colores de la ropa y un sombrero puntiagudo que llevaba

- Hola Cedar – dijo Raven –. ¿Qué haces?

- Hola, chicas – respondió ella –. Estaba ensayando mi actuación para el próximo concurso de talentos

- ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó Madeline – ¿Se trata de algún diálogo con los narradores?

- Oh, no – dijo Cedar –. Nadie es capaz de superarte en eso. Yo intento hacer un número de ventriloquia.

- ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó Raven, interesada – ¿Podrías hacernos una demostración?

- Lo intentaré – dijo Cedar, aclarándose la garganta

Entonces, la marioneta empezó a hablar

- Buenos días – dijo con una voz chillona –. Me llamo Astilla, y soy una gran mentirosa. Sin ir más lejos ayer cogí la escoba de una bruja y subida en ella di una vuelta a la luna

Raven y Madeline aplaudieron

- Lo haces muy bien – dijo Raven –. Apenas has movido los labios

- Gracias – dijo Cedar –, pero todavía tengo que ensayar mucho

- ¡Estoy segura que lo harás mejor! – dijo Madeline –. Y ahora, ¿quieres venir con Raven y conmigo a ver mi salón de té? Podría invitaros a algo si queréis

Cedar sonrió

- ¡Pues claro! – dijo –. Vamos a verlo

Las tres se pusieron en marcha. Durante unos segundos, todo fue silencio, hasta que Madeline habló

- Por cierto, Raven, quedé impresionada con tu actuación en el Día del Destino – dijo Cedar –. Todos los demás rebeldes te adoran

Raven sonrió

- Yo solo quería seguir mi propio camino – dijo –. El destino que me reservaba aquel libro era horrible. Decidí que tenía que haber otra solución

- Bueno, no desapareciste, ¿no? – dijo Madeline –. Eso es que sí hay otro camino

- Así es – dijo Raven –, pero lo siento mucho por Apple. Ahora su destino no se cumplirá, y no quiere aceptar que puede tener otro Final Feliz

- Tranquila, seguro que algún día lo entenderá, igual que el resto de los reales – dijo Cedar –. Por cierto, el número que vino a continuación de paralizarnos a todos fue también inesperado. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

Raven se preocupó

- No lo sé. No sabía que podía hacerlo. En ese momento me sentía molesta entre tantas aclamaciones y abucheos. Solo quería estar en silencio por un momento, y parece ser que esos poderes despertaron de repente – dijo mientras se estremecía –. Puede que tenga más poderes malvados que desconozca. No sé qué podría pasar si lo del Día del Destino se repite

Madeline trató de tranquilizarla

- No te preocupes – le dijo –. Ya has sido capaz de cambiar tu destino, así que ¿por qué no poder dominar también tus poderes malvados?

Raven se lo pensó. Tal vez Madeline estaba en lo cierto

- Me has convencido, Maddie – dijo entonces –. Lo haré. Voy a trabajar por dominar esos poderes

Madeline y Cedar sonrieron. Puede que Raven fuera capaz de cambiar muchas cosas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Apple iba junto a Briar. Ambas conversaban animadamente

- Así que le has mostrado el instituto a la nueva – dijo Briar –, ¿qué clase de alumna es?

- Parece una persona interesante – dijo Apple –, y es la hija adoptiva de Eros, así que lleva toda su vida dedicándose al amor

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Briar –. Pues entonces debería pedirle que averigüe quién es mi admirador secreto

- Vaya, vaya – dijo una sorprendida Apple – ¿Tienes un admirador secreto? ¿No se tratará de...?

Apple señaló un punto. Cierto príncipe venía hacia ellas, con mucho optimismo

- Hola, chicas – dijo Daring deslumbrándolo todo con su sonrisa

Apple y Briar se cubrieron los ojos, mientras el príncipe pasaba. Cuando se alejó, Briar habló

- ¿Daring? No lo creo – dijo con gesto de seriedad –. Él es más de cautivar con su sonrisas y sus historias. No, este admirador solo me envía regalos

- ¿Y entonces por qué estás tan seria? – preguntó Apple –. Si a mi un admirador me enviara regalos, me sentiría la princesa más feliz del mundo

- Así me sentiría yo si no fuera porque me ha enviado una cesta de moscas recubiertas de chocolate y un ramo de flores apestosas del pantano – dijo Briar

Apple puso cara de asco

- ¡Puaj! – dijo –, ¿quién te enviaría cosas así?

- Ojalá lo supiera – dijo Briar –, pero está claro que este admirador se va a llevar un gran chasco si piensa que me va a impresionar así

Ambas amigas se alejaron, mientras cierta rana que estaba escondida en lo alto de una de las taquillas había escuchado toda la conversación

- Parece que no va a ser fácil enamorar a Briar – dijo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola a todos. En primer lugar quiero disculparme tanto por el retraso de tanto tiempo como por haber paralizado la historia, pero he pasado por una pequeña crisis personal de la que afortunadamente ya me encuentro mucho mejor. Gracias, Leila Hook por tus ánimos. No sé si podré seguir al mismo ritmo de publicación que antes, pero os garantizo que publicaré episodios con la misma calidad.**

**Bien, y ahora, volviendo a la historia, he tomado ideas de acontecimientos aparecidos en otros capítulos, como Cedar usando una marioneta y el misterioso admirador secreto de Briar, además del debut de Duchess y Sparrow en mis historias.**

**Además, agradecimientos a:**

**_Leila Hook: _gracias nuevamente por tus ánimos. Espero que te haya gustado el debut de Duchess y Sparrow**

**_Isabelita emoxxa: _gracias por tu review. Sí, habrá momentos Dexter-Raven, y pronto averiguarás qué más cosas van a pasar en este fic.**

**_Yolotsin Xochitl: _efectivamente, Cupido llegó antes del Día del Destino, pero he alterado el orden de los eventos para incluir a Duchess y Sparrow, y de paso aprovechar algunas de las tramas que ocurrieron con posterioridad a su llegada. En cuanto a la elección de destino, he considerado que al no venir de un cuento, Cupido es libre de poder elegir su destino. He hecho un pequeño cambio en el capítulo anterior para acomodar mejor esta afirmación.**

**Bien, esto es todo por ahora ¿Se fijará Dexter en Cupido? ¿Aprenderá Raven a controlar poderes que ni sabe que tiene? ¿Le robará Duchess su destino a Apple? ¿Quién es el admirador secreto de Briar? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo es posible que Duchess pueda dar esos saltos sobre el agua?**

**Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	4. Érase un gran poder

**Hola a todos. Y por fin tenemos el siguiente episodio. Aquí vamos:**

Capítulo 4. Érase un gran poder

Cerise se encontraba en las pistas deportivas del instituto, probando su velocidad. Gracias a una brillante exhibición, en la que logró derrotar a Daring, se había ganado una buena reputación de atleta. Por ello se había estado entrenando todo aquel tiempo, pues quería participar en eventos atléticos que se iban a celebrar próximamente. Tan solo esperaba que no volviera a aparecer su "problema".

Con mucha decisión, corrió cada vez más deprisa hasta cruzar la línea de meta. Su capucha una vez más no se movió de su sitio

- Lo conseguí – dijo mientras miraba su cronómetro –. He bajado tres segundos de mi anterior marca

De repente, escuchó que alguien aplaudía

- Bravo, bravo – dijo una voz –. Sigues tan rápida como te recuerdo

Cerise miró. En las gradas estaba Kitty animando. Cerise se estremeció

- ¿Qué quieres, Kitty? – preguntó

- Oh, ¿es que no puedo ir a ver como entrena una amiga? – preguntó con indiferencia

- Que yo sepa, tú y yo no hemos sido nunca amigas, Kitty – dijo Cerise, que miraba fijamente a Kitty

- Sí, es verdad – dijo Kitty, que acto seguido se ponía a hacer equilibrios sobre una de las barandillas –. Tú ya tienes buenas amigas, ¡una de las cuales me lanzó un hechizo que mi hizo correr sin parar durante seis horas! ¡Todavía tengo agujetas hasta en las orejas!

- ¡Te lo tenías bien merecido! – dijo Cerise, furiosa –. ¡Estabas a punto de revelar algo que para mi es muy importante mantener en secreto!

- Bien, por el momento ganas – dijo Kitty –. Pero tu secreto no permanecerá así eternamente, tenlo por seguro

Kitty sonrió, desapareciendo a continuación salvo su sonrisa, que se desvaneció poco después.

Mientras, Cerise se preocupó. Si era cierto lo que decía Kitty, podría estar en un serio problema.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Pero, ¿estás segura de que esto va a funcionar? – preguntó Sparrow

- ¡Claro que estoy segura! – replicó Duchess –. Si quiero hacerme con el final feliz de Apple, primero tengo que hacerme con su chico: Daring Charming

Ambos estaban mirando como Daring pasaba mostrándole una sonrisa brillante a algunas chicas

- Ya, ¿Y qué tengo que hacer yo en todo este asunto? – preguntó Sparrow

Duchess suspiró. A veces Sparrow era un poco cabezota

- Te repetiré mi plan una vez más: vas a ir a proponerle un desafío, y ambos echaréis una carrera hasta el gran lago. Entonces tendrás que perder a propósito, haciendo que sea Daring el que llegue el primero. Yo estaré en el lago, fingiendo que me estoy ahogando, y él, como buen príncipe que es, tendrá que rescatarme. Cuando lo haga, me ocuparé yo del resto

Sparrow arqueó las cejas

- No le veo mucho sentido a este plan, pero de acuerdo, haré mi parte – dijo

- Estupendo – dijo Duchess –. Voy a prepararme. Espera diez minutos y luego ponte en movimiento

Duchess se alejó de allí dando saltos livianos. Sparrow se puso a tocar su guitarra procurando no perder de vista a Daring

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cupido estaba acomodando sus cosas en su nueva taquilla. En la puerta de la misma colgó algunas fotos con las amigas que hizo en su antiguo instituto. Pronto les escribiría para contarles como le iba. También había guardado la caja de la tablet que acababa de comprarse. Le sería muy útil en este instituto

- Hola, bella diosa del amor – dijo una amable voz de repente

Cupido cerró la puerta de su taquilla y vio a una rana que estaba sobre la fuente que había al lado de su taquilla

- Soy Hopper Croackington II, y necesito desesperadamente vuestro consejo

Cupido sonrió

- Yo sé lo que necesita toda rana para convertirse en príncipe – dijo mientras cogía a la rana con sus manos

- ¡No señora, esperad! – dijo la rana

Cupido entonces le dio un beso, haciendo que Hopper cambiara a su forma humana

- Ho... hola guapa. Tú eres Cupido – dijo Hopper, que parecía vergonzoso –, aunque creo que podrías llamarte ricura

De pronto, este se echó las manos a la cabeza

- Oh, – dijo – ¡cuando se me traba la lengua vuelvo a convertirme en rana!

De repente, Hopper volvió a su forma de batracio, cayendo al suelo

- Maldición – dijo mientras se reincorporaba –. Ojalá poseyera el don de la palabra cuando tengo forma humana... pero me aturde la desvelada presencia Briar Beauty

Hopper apuntó a una dirección. Cupido vio como Briar se echaba hacia atrás un mechón de pelo mientras cerraba los ojos, confiriéndole un aspecto radiante.

Cupido sabía lo que era ese sentimiento de amar a alguien y no poder confesárselo por circunstancias especiales. Había tratado anteriormente casos así. Pero por suerte ella sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer

- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Yo te ayudaré! – dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo y seguidamente le tendía su tablet –. Dime qué sientes por Briar

Cupido se puso a grabarle

- Bueno – dijo Hopper –. No podría describir...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Raven, junto con Cedar y Madeline se hallaban en una de las zonas del bosque donde solo había restos de árboles quemados

- Desde que nos atacó aquel dragón, esta zona ha estado así, calcinada y sin vida – dijo Cedar –. No me gusta estar por esta parte

- Eh, Raven ¿y si intentas que crezcan de nuevo los árboles que había aquí? – preguntó Madeline –. Así podrías aprovechar tus poderes para algo bueno

Raven parecía dudar

- No estoy segura de si va a funcionar – dijo –. No olvides que mis poderes son malvados. Aquí podrían crecer árboles podridos, plantas carnívoras o algo peor

- En ese caso, ¿qué tal si haces una prueba? – preguntó Madeline –. Si pruebas en pequeñas dimensiones, en caso de que algo salga mal siempre podrás detenerlo a tiempo

- Está bien, lo intentaré – dijo Raven –. Voy a intentar que crezca un árbol en este punto. Será mejor que os apartéis un poco

Ambas se echaron unos pasos hacia atrás. Mientras, Raven empezó a concentrarse. Extendió sus manos hacia el terreno y se puso a murmurar unas palabras en un idioma ininteligible. Sus manos empezaron a brillar emitiendo un brillo violeta, que poco a poco se fue intensificando.

La tierra empezó a temblar, como si estuviera teniendo lugar un terremoto de baja magnitud, pero la suficiente para hacer tambalearse a cuantos estuvieran de pie. Finalmente, de la tierra brotó un frondoso árbol, sin aparentemente nada de malvado. Cedar y Madeline se sorprendieron

- ¡Vaya! – dijo Cedar – ¡Ha sido impresionante!

- ¡Y tanto! – dijo Madeline –. Este árbol es realmente precioso

Raven en cambio suspiraba de cansancio

- Gracias – dijo –. Parece que ha ido bien el resultado, pero este tipo de hechizos agota bastante

- Eso es lo de menos – dijo Madeline –. Lo importante es que por fin has usado tus poderes para algo bueno ¡Y ha sido sombretástico!

- Realmente increíble – dijo Cedar –. Pero creo que sería mucho pedir que tratases de regenerar lo que queda de bosque quemado

Raven volvió a respirar con normalidad. Parecía que su cansancio había remitido

- Bueno, ya que he demostrado que puedo regenerar un árbol, ¿por qué no regenerar el resto de una vez?

- Pero Raven, ¿no has dicho que era agotador regenerar uno solo? – preguntó Cedar – ¿Ahora quieres regenerar todo de una vez?

Pero Raven parecía decidida

- Tengo que hacerlo – dijo –. Después del primer éxito, no me sentiría satisfecha si dejara ahora a medias esta labor

Raven se preparó de nuevo

- Será mejor que os apartéis aun más – dijo –. Esto va a requerir más poder que antes

Cedar y Madeline asintieron, y se alejaron todo lo que pudieron. Raven entonces repitió los mismos pases mágicos que había usado para regenerar el árbol.

Pero esta vez no solo sus manos brillaron, sino todo su cuerpo. Y además las palabras que murmuraba resonaban con un eco de maldad que solo aquel que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca podría percibir.

De repente, todo empezó a temblar, esta vez con mayor intensidad que antes. Madeline y Cedar, aunque se habían situado a distancia prudencial, sintieron que el terremoto era muchísimo más fuerte que antes, tanto que les hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Incluso en terrenos circundantes se estaba sintiendo el seísmo. Incluso en el instituto se sentía.

Milton Grimm estaba en su despacho, y notó como de repente los objetos que tenía en su mesa comenzaban a vibrar

- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó –. ¿Se habrá puesto otra vez Apple a cantar? ¿O quizá sea...?

De repente, abrió los ojos con gesto de sorpresa

- ¡No puede ser! – exclamó – ¡Tengo que encontrarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

Salió de su despacho y echó a correr como pudo. Esperaba poder llegar a tiempo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En algún tenebroso lugar reinaba el más absoluto silencio, tan solo interrumpido por algún graznido y el crepitar de una hoguera. Alguien allí leía silenciosamente un libro a la luz de una vela.

De pronto, una bola que tenía allí empezó a iluminarse fuertemente con una luz violeta. Alguien se sobresaltó de este hecho, y miró detenidamente aquella bola

- Parece que por fin ha despertado – dijo una voz áspera –. Eso quiere decir que ha llegado el momento que he estado esperando todos estos años

Una figura cogió una capa y a continuación aquella bola. Los graznidos seguían sonando

- Sí, pequeño – dijo la voz –. Tenemos que ponernos en marcha. Vamos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Raven seguía concentrándose. Su cuerpo brillaba tanto que era imposible distinguir nada más. Al mismo tiempo, la tierra temblaba sin parar. Y por fin, del suelo brotaron muchos árboles, todos con un aspecto lozano y frondoso. Raven finalmente se derrumbó

- ¡Raven! – gritó Madeline mientras Cedar y ella corrían en su ayuda

Ambas la ayudaron a reincorporarse. Raven estaba agotada

- Lo... he... conseguido – dijo al fin –. Mi magia... ha funcionado

- Estás exhausta – dijo Cedar –. Ven, será mejor que te llevemos a que te sientes en algún sitio

- Ya sé, vamos a mi café – dijo Madeline –. No queda muy lejos de aquí

Las tres salieron de aquel bosque, con una Raven satisfecha de haber hecho buenas cosas con su magia.

Lo que no sabía era que acababa de desencadenar algo de terribles consecuencias.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola a todos. Por fin he conseguido terminar este episodio. Como ya dije, estoy tratando de retomar el ritmo habitual de publicaciones, aunque no puedo evitar que se produzcan algunos retrasos para poder ofreceros capítulos de calidad.**

**Como veréis, la parte de la trama en la que sale Cupido en este capítulo se corresponde con el capítulo "Y llegó Cupida", salvo que he corregido el mal doblaje en castellano. Yo he mantenido el nombre original de Hopper.**

**Y en lo referente a la parte en la que sale Cerise, es una continuación del episodio "Menos lobos, Caperucita".**

**Quiero dar las gracias a:**

**_Isabelita emoxxa:_ gracias por tu opinión. Esta historia sigue.**

**_Yolotsin Xochitl: _gracias también por tu review. Procuraré tardar lo menos que pueda para el siguiente**

**_Leila Hook: _aquí tienes el plan de Duchess y Sparrow. Y a Raven usando sus poderes para algo bueno... o eso parece**

**Bien, esto es todo por ahora ¿Tendrá éxito el plan de Duchess? ¿Contará Kitty el secreto de Cerise? ¿Tendrá éxito el plan de Cupido para ayudar a Hopper? ¿Por qué se ha preocupado tanto el director? ¿Quién será ese desconocido? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué tradujeron en castellano el nombre de Hopper?**

**Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	5. Érase un grito

**Hola a todos. Y por fin tenemos el siguiente episodio. Aquí vamos:**

Capítulo 5. Érase un grito

En la entrada del instituto, todos los alumnos habían sentido el terremoto. Entre ellos, tres cerditos que habían quedado desconcertados

- ¿Lo habéis sentido? – preguntó el primero, que era bajito, e iba vestido con una camisa blanca algo descuidada y una corbata –. El suelo ha temblado de repente

- Sí – dijo el segundo, algo más alto, que llevaba una camiseta roja y en la cabeza una gorra del mismo color con unas gafas de sol encima –. Parecía como si hubiera pasado un rebaño de vacas

- Yo diría más – dijo el tercero, más alto aun que el segundo, y que iba vestido con una camisa blanca con corbata negra, sobre la cual llevaba un jersey gris y una chaqueta morada –. Es como si hubiera sido una manada de elefantes la que hubiera pasado

- O aun peor que todo eso – volvió a decir el primero –. Parece como si detrás de esto hubiera un acto de maldad de...

- ¡Raven Queen! – gritaron los tres a la vez, al tiempo que echaron a correr gritando cada uno en una dirección

Pero no todos eran de la misma opinión. Un chico rubio, con gafas y una corona en la cabeza, parecía estar tranquilo. Llevaba una camisa verde remangada, sobre la cual tenía un chaleco marrón con unos vistosos tirantes y una pajarita amarilla. Sus pantalones eran amarillos. También parecía estar tranquila una chica de pelo azul y rosa que iba vestida como una pastora.

- ¿De verdad crees que esto es obra de Raven Queen, Humphrey? – preguntó ella

- No lo sé, Lilly – respondió el chico –. Ya sabemos por el Día del Destino que ella no quería ser malvada, pero esta extraña sensación me hace dudar seriamente

- Espero que no haya cambiado de opinión – dijo Lilly, mientras miraba como sus ovejas mostraban expresiones de nerviosismo –. No quiero imaginarme lo peligrosa que podría llegar a ser

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dexter había salido al exterior. Tras haberle mostrado la biblioteca a Cupido, ella se había ido a organizar sus cosas mientras él se dedicaba a pasear por el instituto, preguntándose por dónde estaría Raven.

Cuando se produjo el terremoto, él también lo sintió. Durante unos segundos quedó desconcertado

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – se preguntó – ¿Y si ha vuelto ese horrible dragón?

Se puso a divisar el aire, pero no vio nada fuera de su sitio

- Será mejor que eche un vistazo por los alrededores – dijo –. Tengo que averiguar qué está ocurriendo

El joven príncipe echó a correr en dirección al bosque. No estaba seguro de qué se podría encontrar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Duchess estaba preparada en el lago. Se había posicionado en el centro del mismo adoptando su forma de cisne. Estaba totalmente preparada para representar su papel.

De repente, escuchó al sonido de pasos y a lo lejos vio como Daring iba corriendo hasta el lago

- ¡Eres más lento que una tortuga, Sparrow! – dijo Daring

- ¡Todavía no has llegado! – gritó Sparrow –. Aun puedo ganarte

Duchess entonces recobró su forma humana y se puso a chapotear en el agua. Daring entonces llegó

- ¡He ganado! – dijo triunfante

- ¡Socorro! – gritó de pronto Duchess – ¡Me ahogo! ¡Que alguien me ayude!

Daring vio el lugar de procedencia de la voz

- ¡Una damisela en apuros! – gritó – ¡Tengo que salvarla!

Sin dudarlo, Daring se tiró al agua, y nadando con toda la rapidez que le fue posible, llegó hasta el centro del lago, donde logró alcanzar a Duchess

- Ya te tengo – dijo el príncipe –. Procura mantener la cabeza fuera del agua

Duchess asintió. Mientras tanto, Daring, que ya la tenía bien sujeta, comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla. Duchess procuró interpretar bien su papel haciendo de peso muerto, mientras Daring alcanzaba poco a poco su objetivo. Sparrow se había escondido tras unos árboles, observándolo todo.

Cuando por fin llegaron al borde del lago, Daring habló:

- ¿Estás bien, Duchess? – preguntó

- Sí... – dijo ella, fingiendo cansancio –. Lo siento, me caí de repente al lago y olvidé como nadar

- Suerte que estaba yo por aquí, dispuesto como siempre a salvar damiselas en apuros – dijo Daring mientras mostraba su brillante sonrisa

- Gracias, príncipe – dijo ella sonriendo –. Estoy todavía un poco mareada. ¿Podrías llevarme a algún sitio?

- Claro – dijo Daring –. Aquí cerca hay un café. Iremos hasta allí

Duchess asintió con aparente inocencia. Pero en realidad estaba satisfecha de que su plan funcionara

- ¡Y... la operación Final Felíz ha sido un éxitoooooo! –. Cantaba Sparrow tocando su guitarra mientras veía a la pareja alejarse

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ashlynn había aparecido por la puerta del instituto. Observó que todos los alumnos parecían alterados. Vio entonces a Blondie, que iba de un lado a otro, grabando todo con su tablet

- Hola, Blondie – dijo –. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¡Se ha producido un terremoto! – dijo Blondie –. ¿Dónde te has metido que no te has enterado?

Ashlynn se puso a pensar rápidamente alguna excusa, pero antes que abriera la boca, Blondie siguió hablando:

- El suelo ha temblado de repente – dijo –. Nadie sabe exactamente qué ha pasado, pero la sacudida ha durado unos segundos. Aun estoy intentando recabar toda la información que me sea posible

- ¿Y qué se sabe de momento? – preguntó Ashlynn interesada

- Solo que se ha producido en algún lugar del bosque – dijo Blondie –. Y que el director ha salido corriendo sin dar explicaciones

Ashlynn se quedó pensativa ¿qué clase de suceso había ocurrido en el bosque para generar aquel terremoto del que hablaba Blondie?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El salón de té de Madeline era un lugar muy especial. Las paredes eran de cuadros, y por los alrededores, todo eran objetos aparentemente absurdos: mesas colgando del techo, teteras con patas que caminaban, otras que flotaban por el aire, sombreros alados que revoloteaban por alrededor, cuadros que flotaban por el aire, puertas que llevaban a otras dimensiones...

Entre Madeline y Cedar habían ayudado a Raven a llegar a aquel salón. Madeline se puso a preparar té, mientras Cedar ayudaba a sentarse a Raven

- ¿Estás mejor? – le preguntó

- Sí – dijo Raven suspirando –. Pero aun me siento sin fuerzas. Creo que no podré usar más magia hasta dentro de algunas horas, pero no me importa. Siento que lo que he hecho ha sido lo correcto

Madeline mientras estaba tras el mostrador

- Esto ya está – dijo mientras hacía un gesto con la mano

Seguidamente, una tetera con tres pitorros salió volando en dirección a la mesa donde se sentaban Raven y Cedar. Madeline no tardó en aparecer con unas tazas. Seguidamente, la tetera llegó flotando hasta la mesa y sirvió té a las chicas

- Este té está delicioso, Maddie – dijo Raven

- Gracias – dijo Madeline –. Es una especialidad de mi familia, con flores de azahar y un ligero toque de menta

- Buenísimo – dijo Cedar mientras bebía un sorbo –. Si preparas tés como este, tu salón será un gran éxito

- Eso espero – dijo Madeline –. Pronto abriré, y quería que vosotras, que sois mis mejores amigas, fueseis las primeras en venir aquí

- Me alegro de haber venido – dijo Raven –. Sin duda, eres tan experta en el té como tu padre

- Gracias, Raven – dijo Madeline con una sonrisa –. Significa mucho para mi

Las tras amigas compartieron un rato de animada charla, mientras el director buscaba por los alrededores a Raven

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lizzie caminaba por el instituto tranquilamente. Algunos alumnos evitaban acercarse a ella, asustados por su fama de crueldad. A ella en cambio, no parecía importarle.

De repente, apareció Kitty como de la nada a su lado

- Hola, Lizzie – dijo

- Hola, Kitty – dijo ella –. ¿Sabes quién ha provocado el temblor de tierra? ¡Habría que cortarle la cabeza!

- Siento decirte que eso no lo sé – dijo Kitty –. Pero en cambio, sé de algo que hará que todos en el instituto se queden boquiabiertos

Lizzie pareció interesarse

- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó – ¿Y de qué se trata?

- Por el momento no puedo darte muchos detalles – dijo Kitty –. Pero escucha y te diré

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando terminaron, las tres salieron del salón de té. Iban a emprender el camino de vuelta al instituto, pero Raven decidió desmarcarse:

- Voy a ver si los árboles están bien. Nunca se sabe, tratándose de mi magia – dijo

- ¿Estarás bien? – le preguntó Madeline

- Descuida – dijo Raven –. Ya he recuperado fuerzas

Raven tomó el camino hacia la parte del bosque que había regenerado con sus poderes, mientras sus amigas se dirigían al instituto.

- Me alegro que todo haya salido bien – dijo Madeline –. Estaba preocupada por Raven

- Yo también – dijo Cedar –. Muchos creen que Raven es peligrosa, pero yo no lo creo. ¿Por qué no la dejarán ser quien ella quiere?

- Siempre hay gente obstinada – dijo Madeline –. Aunque tal vez haya algo más de por medio

Mientras ambas amigas conversaban, alejándose de aquel lugar, nadie se dio cuenta de unos pasos que se acercaban al mismo. Una voz envejecida sonó en un volumen bajo:

- Estoy cerca... – dijo –. Ha llegado el momento que tanto esperaba

Raven, mientras tanto, estaba observando los árboles que habían brotado del suelo. Ninguno de ellos tenía rastro de maldad alguno. Incluso en algunos de ellos ya se habían instalado algunos pájaros y ardillas. Raven mientras los observaba feliz. Ya sabía que podía usar sus poderes para algo bueno.

Aunque no se dio cuenta, todo fue quedándose en silencio. Y unos silenciosos pasos se acercaron a ella poco a poco. Ella no se dio cuenta, pues sus poderes ahora eran débiles y prestaba más atención al paisaje. Hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Raven sintió algo a sus espaldas. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Se volvió y miró con temor.

Un grito procedente de su garganta envolvió el silencio que reinaba hasta aquel momento en el bosque.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola a todos. He tardado más de lo esperado, pero por fin he terminado este episodio.**

**Como podéis ver, en este episodio han debutado Lilly y Humphrey, así como los tres cerditos que no tienen nombre pero que son muy habituales en algunos episodios.**

**También he hecho aparecer el salón de té de Madeline. Espero que os haya gustado la descripción del mismo.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a:**

**_Isabelita emoxxa:_ pronto sabrás que ha hecho Raven y quién es ese personaje misterioso. Gracias por tu review**

**_Yolotsin Xochitl: _gracias también por tu review. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo**

**_Leila Hook: _por el momento el plan de Duchess tiene éxito, pero ¿qué más pasará? Pronto lo verás. En cuanto al doblaje, sí, en algunas cosas fue una pifia, así que he mantenido nombres originales, salvo de de Chiquitín.**

**Bien, esto es todo por ahora ¿Se quedará Duchess con Daring? ¿Qué va a contar Kitty? ¿Descubrirá Dexter lo que ha pasado? ¿Por qué ha gritado Raven? ¿Va a hacer algo Ashlynn? Y sobre todo ¿Alguien se apunta para ir al salón de té de Maddie?**

**Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	6. Érase una nota

**Hola a todos. Y por fin tenemos el siguiente episodio. Aquí vamos:**

Capítulo 6. Érase una nota

El director no paraba de correr. Había pasado a toda velocidad por los pasillos de Ever After High. Un mal presentimiento recorría su mente desde que había sentido el terremoto, y tenía que evitar que su temor se hiciera realidad.

Tras un rato de carrera, había conseguido alcanzar los jardines del instituto, donde Apple estaba ensayando sus andares para su clase de Princesología. El director se detuvo a tomar aliento. Apple se fijó en él

- Hola, señor director – dijo la princesa –. Le veo muy apurado, ¿está entrenando para una carrera?

- ¡Es urgente, Apple! ¡No tengo tiempo que perder! – dijo el director de forma entrecortada, pues aun no había recuperado el aliento – ¿Has visto a Raven por aquí?

- ¿Raven? – preguntó Apple –. La última vez que la vi estaba con Cedar y Madeline, y eso fue hace un buen rato ¿por qué lo pregunta?

- ¡No tengo tiempo de explicártelo! – dijo el director, en un tono igual de apurado, pero hablando de forma más clara – ¡Raven acaba de desencadenar algo terrible! ¡Tengo que encontrarla antes que sea demasiado tarde!

Apple se sorprendió. ¿Raven siendo malvada? Esta noticia la estaba llenando de esperanza

- ¡Yo le ayudaré, director! – se ofreció –. Que Raven haya hecho algo malvado es una buena noticia. Significa que todavía puedo aspirar a mi destino soñado si ella acepta finalmente el mal camino

El director asintió. No podía detenerse

- ¡Vamos, deprisa! – dijo –. Puede que aun estemos a tiempo

Ambos echaron a correr en dirección al bosque. El director con aspecto de preocupación alarmante y Apple con aspecto de esperanza y felicidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hunter estaba en la puerta de atrás del instituto. Esperaba pacientemente a Ashlynn, que no tardó en aparecer, pero tenía una expresión de preocupación

- ¡Hola, calabacita! – dijo Hunter guiñándole el ojo y seguidamente mirando a los alrededores, por si alguien les espiaba –. Te abrazaría, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que descubran lo nuestro

- Lo sé, Hunter – dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa –. Estoy preocupada ¿Recuerdas el terremoto?

- Como para no recordarlo – dijo Hunter, que había sentido el sismo – ¿Qué habrá pasado?

- Por todo el instituto están diciendo que puede ser el anticipo de un nuevo peligro – dijo Ashlynn estremeciéndose –. Y ya sabes lo que eso significa

Hunter comprendió a Ashlynn. El ataque de Drag había sido terrible, y ella había quedado atrapada en el instituto. Comprendía perfectamente aquella preocupación

- Tranquila, esta vez no correrás peligro – dijo Hunter –. Yo te protegeré

Ashlynn sonrió

- Gracias, Hunter – dijo –. Pero esta vez quisiera ser yo la que protegiera

Hunter se sorprendió con esta afirmación

- Desde que estamos juntos, me siento algo... rebelde – dijo la princesa, haciendo que Hunter se quedara boquiabierto al escuchar esta última palabra –. Esta vez quiero hacer algo diferente. Si un peligro nos acecha, quiero hacerle frente. No quiero ser una princesa en apuros siempre.

Ashlynn miró a Hunter, pensando en si había hecho bien diciendo aquellas palabras. Pero para su sorpresa, lejos de estar preocupado o molesto, él estaba sonriendo

- ¡Esta es mi Ash! – dijo –. En ese caso, le haremos frente juntos. Comenzaremos por averiguar qué ha pasado

Ashlynn asintió, y juntos se encaminaron hacia el bosque

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cupido estaba en la entrada del instituto. Había terminado la edición del video que había grabado de Hopper, de cuyo resultado se sentía muy satisfecha. En ese momento estaba descansando, contemplando los alrededores del edificio. Vio de pronto a Blondie, que parecía muy apurada

- Hola, Blondie – le dijo – ¿qué ocurre?

- Estoy investigando lo del terremoto – dijo ella –. Y he visto al director echar a correr. Estoy totalmente segura de que sabe algo ¡Y voy a investigarlo!

Pero Cupido, que también sintió el terremoto, no parecía tan segura de que fuera para preocuparse tanto

- ¿Y si ha sido Melody? – preguntó Cupido

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Blondie, que parecía más dedicada en ese momento a escudriñar los alrededores en busca del director

- Melody Piper, la hija del Flautista de Hamelin – dijo Cupido –. La he conocido hace un rato, y me ha dicho que iba a estar trabajando en un montaje musical que iba a hacer que temblaran las paredes

Esa afirmación pareció atraer el interés de Blondie

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Blondie – ¡Pues tengo que averiguar si ha sido ella la causante ¡Investigación en marcha!

Blondie echó a correr hacia el instituto. Cupido la siguió, pues todo aquel asunto del terremoto la había desconcertado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Apple y el director por fin encontraron a Maddie y Cedar, que ya se estaban encaminando de nuevo hacia el instituto. El director estaba realmente agotado

- Ya estoy viejo para correr tanto – dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento –. Te… tengo algo que preguntaros

- Déjeme a mi, señor director – dijo Apple, que no estaba tan cansada –. Estamos buscando a Raven, ¿la habéis visto?

Cedar, que no podía mentir, habló

- Claro que sí – dijo –. Se encuentra en la zona del bosque que devastó aquel dragón. Ha usado sus poderes para hacer que vuelvan a brotar los árboles

El director abrió los ojos con temor ante esta revelación

- ¿Qué? – gritó con indignación – ¿Qué ha hecho?

- Raven solo usaba sus poderes para hacer algo bueno – dijo Madeline –. Nosotras la animamos

Pero esas palabras no tranquilizaron al director

- ¿Os dais cuenta de lo que habéis hecho? – preguntó alarmado –. ¡Acaba de desencadenar algo terrible! ¡Tenemos que encontrarla de inmediato!

Cedar y Madeline no comprendieron el temor del director, pero la seriedad de su rostro les hizo preocuparse por su amiga. Cedar intentó llamarla, pero el teléfono no le daba señal

- ¡Será mejor que nos demos prisa! – intervino Apple –. ¡Vamos a esa parte del bosque!

Los cuatro echaron a correr, aunque el director iba un poco más lento debido al cansancio

- A correr otra vez – dijo resoplando –. Tengo que hacer más ejercicio

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dexter había llegado hasta el extremo del bosque del que pensó que se había originado el sismo. Se puso a divisar para poder encontrar a la persona o cosa que lo hubiera originado.

Pero no encontró nada. En su lugar solo había nuevos árboles en una zona que sabía que en el pasado había quedado devastada

- Qué extraño – dijo –. Juraría que esos árboles no estaban ahí antes. ¿Y si han usado magia para hacer que aparezcan de nuevo? Sí, sería una posibilidad, pero ¿quién habrá podido hacerlo? ¿Habrá sido Rav…?

Las reflexiones de Dexter quedaron interrumpidas por una potente ráfaga que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, perdiendo sus gafas.

Dexter tanteó el suelo a toda prisa hasta que las encontró. Entonces se las puso de nuevo y se dispuso a observar qué había originado aquel viento.

Cuando lo divisó, abrió los ojos con gesto de sorpresa, mientras observaba como algo se perdía en el aire

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No mucho después, el director y las demás llegaron hasta la zona de los nuevos árboles. Apple quedó impresionada

- ¿Raven ha hecho esto? – preguntó con incredulidad mientras examinaba los árboles –. ¡No puede ser! ¡Pero si no son malvados!

- Claro que no lo son – dijo Cedar –. Raven quería usar sus poderes para algo bueno

- Y este es el resultado – dijo Madeline – ¿No es algo sombretástico?

- No puede ser – repitió Apple – ¿Y dónde está Raven?

No era la única que la buscaba. El director también estaba examinando los alrededores para averiguarlo, cuando de pronto encontró en el suelo una nota que le llamó la atención.

Cogió el papel del suelo y lo leyó rápidamente. Entonces adoptó un gesto de temor. Las otras tres le miraron preocupadas

- ¿Qué ocurre, señor director? – preguntó Apple

Pero este no respondió. Solo seguía sosteniendo la nota con manos temblorosas.

Harta de no tener respuesta, Apple le arrebató el papel de las manos, y entonces leyó su contenido:

_El poder de la Dama del Crepúsculo por fin ha despertado. Me la he llevado para recuperar al fin aquello que me pertenece ¡Y entonces por fin, me volveré a alzar, más poderoso que nunca! ¡Estáis todos perdidos! ¡El poder de la Dama del Crepúsculo ahora es mio!_

_SILFAX._

El director seguía teniendo las manos como si aun sostuviera el papel, mientras no dejaba de murmurar por lo bajo:

- Silfax… Silfax…

- ¿Qué ocurre, señor director? – preguntó de nuevo Apple, esta vez más alarmada – ¿Quién es Silfax?

Pero el director no respondía. Seguía como si estuviera sumido en un trance

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola a todos. Una vez más, está listo este episodio. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Aunque aún no ha hecho su aparición, he mencionado a Melody Piper, que debutará en posteriores capítulos. Sin embargo, siento decir que quienes no aparecerán serán Poppy y Holly O'Hair, ya que ellas son más posteriores. Su aparición habrá que posponerla para una futura historia.**

**Y Silfax es el nombre del principal antagonista de la novela de Julio Verne "Las indias negras". He elegido este nombre para cierto personaje del que en mi próximo capítulo tendréis más datos.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a:**

**_Isabelita emoxxa:_ espero que no estés demasiado histérica. He tardado lo menos posible en terminar esto. Pronto sabrás qué ha sido de Raven. En cuanto a Humphrey, hará más apariciones en esta historia.**

**_Paolaesh: _gracias por tu review. Esta historia sigue adelante.**

**_Leila Hook: _sabrás más de Raven en el próximo episodio. En cuanto a la pareja Daring-Lizzie, siento decirte que de momento no voy a poder ponerla, ya que todo esto ha sucedido (teóricamente) mucho antes de ese capítulo. Pero en una futura historia lo incluiré sin dudarlo, tenlo por seguro.**

**Bien, esto es todo por ahora ¿Qué ha sido de Raven? ¿Quién es Silfax? ¿Qué significa eso de la Dama del Crepúsculo? ¿Qué ha visto Dexter? ¿Hará algo heroico Ashlynn? ¿Será Melody la culpable del terremoto? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué hace tan poco ejercicio el director?**

**Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


End file.
